Some vendors heretofore may license the use of software products, hardware products, or digital content. Such a license may specify, for example, the number of times the product may be used or the device in which digital content or software may be downloaded. A recent development in licensing is credit based licensing. In such a system, a hardware or digital product may be associated with a number of credits that may be consumed by a user each time the product is utilized.